Connected
by Akai Tenshi96
Summary: The special connection between a Captain and his first mate. One-shot, Drabble.


Hey, everybody! Here's another story for my 100 themes challenge. It's for the 87th theme called Clouds. Now that I've finished dreams, there'll be a lot more updates. This is just a little drabble, so not much of a story. Enjoy

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, Oda does :)**

* * *

Connected

The crew of the Thousand Sunny is as cheerful as always. Ever since entering the New World, there had never been even the slightest sign of clear and calm weather, but as unpredictable as the Grand Line can get, the sunny was, at the current time, as still as if it had hit solid ground, which wasn't even near the case. Small white clouds were floating in the sky above the ship, they were drifting along like they would on any of the blues, but there was no wind. The climate resembled that of Calm Belt.

Of course this wouldn't last long, but Zoro would enjoy it for now and sat against the main mast of the ship, ready to take a nap or at least pretend he did. No one would be able to sleep with the noise of a silly Strawhat-Captain in the background. Zoro observed his Captain as he ran around with Usopp and Chopper on the deck. Sometimes Zoro would wonder why he followed such a silly Captain, but he knew very well why.

Zoro closed his eye and entered his own personal little world. It had been two years, two years! When you say it, it sounds like forever, but as for training, Zoro would have liked another year or two. Still, he was impressed over how much everyone had improved. Even though he had expected it from some of his fellow nakama, there were just some, who had improved beyond expectations.

An example was Chopper, what he before needed drug to do, he could now do without even thinking further about it. He had learned to control that monstrous beast of his and at the same time, he had improved his medical skills. All though he was still the youngest of the lot and still got frightened easily, you could not help, but acknowledge his new skills.

Zoro's thoughts were interrupted by a very loud laugh, which rung around the Sunny. Zoro carefully opened an eyelid to see what caused Luffy to laugh so hard. It seemed that Robin had interfered in the childish trio's playing after seeing how much better Luffy was at their current game and had decided to tickle him to death.

A smile found it's way to Zoro's lips and he closed his eye again. Sometimes Luffy could be so very childish, it always amused Zoro, knowing how strong he was. If you ever come cross Luffy, not knowing who he is, you would never consider the fact that he was a pirate, let alone have a bounty of 400 million. Luffy could sometimes seem so very kind and loving that you wouldn't think he could be any different. His happy-go-lucky smile, his big round eyes and the silly attitude of his, who would think that he was hiding a completely different personality behind it all?

Yes, Luffy could be very loveable, but, damn, he could be frightening as well. If you ever meet Luffy, then there's one thing you must always remember. _Never_ hurt his nakama in anyway possible. May it be a verbal insult, a threat or a direct attack, you must never hurt them. As far as Zoro could remember, nobody had ever gotten away with that, be it Marine, Pirate, Shichibukai, no one!

There were times, when Zoro would look at his Captain and then silently thank, whoever had control upon his fate, that he was not Luffy's enemy, but his precious nakama, because Zoro knows this, and he knows this very well, that had Luffy not come by, when he had, Zoro would have travelled to the Grand Line himself and there he would have heard about the Strawhats. Zoro would without a second thought have searched the entire Grand Line to find them and the challenge their Captain and oh how he would have lost. Zoro would have been no match and as would have been lain there, defeated, he would swear to himself that he would defeat that man as he had defeated him.

However, the Zoro, who is not a part of Luffy's crew, could never even hope to see the smallest sign of victory against the Strawhat-Captain. That Zoro does not have, what Luffy has. That Zoro does not have the power of his nakama. That Zoro becomes strong in order to be the best, not to protect, what he loves. Zoro, who, at the current time, sits at the deck of the Thousand Sunny, would die in order to protect everyone on the ship, even the love-cook, though he would never admit it.

As Zoro lets his thoughts wander upon Luffy, he gathers up his thoughts, because even when Luffy pretends to as spontaneous as ever, Zoro knows that Luffy is hiding something. He started to get the hint of it around the time were Robin had joined. She mentioned something about the Grand Line, which Zoro himself had forgotten, despite the fact that people kept saying it. _The Grand Line is dangerous sea, one wrong decision and there is no saving._ Of course, most of it could be overcome if you were strong enough and had the knowledge of whatever challenge that stood before you, but the only real dangers they had encountered, had been angry enemies, not anything which couldn't happen outside the Grand Line.

Zoro had also overheard a conversation between Nami and Robin once, before the adventure at Skypia. Nami had told Robin about their _luck_, which she claimed it was. Somehow, when they had to make a choice, let it be a route or a stop, Luffy always seemed to pick one, that lead them around unnecessary trouble, which they would later learn about. Nami described it as luck, Zoro knew better. It was Luffy's doing, there was no way that you could rely on luck, while on the Grand Line. Zoro didn't know at the time, how Luffy could have predicted the safest route, but after their little time-skip, Zoro understood. Luffy had the potential of Haki and it seemed that in moments of importance, Luffy would unintentionally release his hidden power and then know, which choice to make. Either that or Luffy just had very good instincts, but Zoro highly doubted that.

Zoro smiled again, Luffy put his nakama before anything else. Luffy protected his nakama and Zoro protected Luffy. Now, Zoro has never quite understood his relationship with Luffy, he understands that he is first-mate and that comes with it's own share of responsibility, but there's something more, because Zoro can understand Luffy. Every action he takes, every word he speaks, Zoro understand, but he doesn't know why. He has not always been able to do that, but he can't remember, when it started either, but when Zoro achieves an order, which doesn't really happen al that often, he always carry it out, without a question, because Zoro knows, why he must do, what he is told. Luffy always has a reason and when others doesn't seem to know it, Zoro can tell them, because he has figured out how Luffy sees things, though he would never be able to explain it, but if he ever should he would say that he and Luffy has an understanding, at which people would tip their head slightly to the side and look confused. Zoro could no put it any differently neither could he it explain further and he would leave the people in even greater confusion than before.

But, yes, he and Luffy had an understanding, which only they shared, maybe it was an effect of their special relationship. Luffy was, on one hand, like a little brother to Zoro, but, on the other hand, more like a best friend. Because what Luffy and Ace shared was much deeper, than what Luffy and Zoro shared and what Luffy and Usopp shared was so much different, than what Luffy and Zoro shared, but it was more than just the relationship between Captain and First-mate. They trusted each other to the point, where it became right out ridiculous. They could act like one or they could act like night and day. It was so damn confusing. Yet, Luffy seemed to know what it was, but he never said anything and left it to Zoro to figure out and that just annoyed Zoro even more.

It wasn't even the shared will of protecting the crew, Zoro knew that. Luffy's will was by far larger and more intense, than Zoro's and he shared that with someone else. Zoro and Sanji, despite being as oil and water, they both shared the same protecting spirit. While on the ship, when no danger lured, they would be fighting, but when a threat showed, they were quick to react and, though it would not seem like it, they worked together. They didn't support each other in battle as people would normally describe teamwork, but they would each take their share of enemies and they both had a part of the crew, which they led the other to help. And then there was Luffy. Both he and Sanji felt very strongly for their Captain and Mr. Love-Cook cared just as strongly for their cheerful Captain as for his two ladies. That relationship Zoro understood and he knew Sanji did too and they would never speak a word of it.

This where Zoro's brain begins aching, because of the mystery that is Luffy and decides to go train. He opens his eye and he immediately spot Luffy. Apparently Zoro had _slept_ for quite a while and others had seemed to follow his example. Luffy sits almost so close to Zoro that if he had moved their shoulders would make contact. A bit further away Usopp and Chopper has fallen asleep to Brook's magical lullaby. Nami and Franky chat silently, while Robin reads her book. Sanji was nowhere to be spotted, but he was without a doubt in the kitchen preparing dinner. Zoro looks back at Luffy. The great Strawhat Luffy almost look like an angel, when he sleeps. Innocent and peaceful. Who would have thought that this little Captain of his would one day become King of the Pirates? Because he will, Zoro will see to that, but for the time being, he is just a simple pirate of a simple pirate ship and that is all Zoro needs to continue his journey. Zoro was a pirate just for this crew and without them and the little, goofy Captain, his life as pirate would come to an end, before anyone could say 'Strawhat'. Zoro once again closes his eyes.

* * *

If you liked it, please Fave and review. And if you reeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaallllyyyyy liked it, I'll possibly make another Chapter from Luffy's point of view.


End file.
